My Snow Prince Charming
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: It's been ten years since they're last encounter and Shiratoya didn't expect fate to reunite her with her perfect prince [Fubuki Shirou x Shiratoya Nae][Three-shot][2nd story in Pre-SB series]


**A/N:**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Man with Many Names**

* * *

Cold was the morning, tiny snowflakes scattered across the town area that was Hokkaido. Here in the north, people were used to being dressed in warm ensembles, getting caught up in snowball fights, dancing gleefully as they ice skated and of course avoiding the very unpleasant and unfortunately frequent bear attacks.

Right now, a young tan haired female, around twenty four years, walked out of her house wearing a long blue puffed-coat with a furry collar, black tights and maroon boots. She adjusted her pink scarf ever-so-slightly before slowly walking down the stairs to her home.

He dark teal eyes scanned the cloudy skies, her breath forming just in front of her. She rubbed her maroon gloved hands together before turning to walk down the street.

"Looks like I'll have to buy a few containers of hot chocolate before the kids come over," she told herself, taking time to look around the snowed area, the one she was so used to.

' _It's really been forever, hasn't it?_ ' She mused with a smile, looking up at the snow that fell from the sky. This was her life, her home, her everything. Where she played games as a child, where she went to school and made friends, where she went to college, and of course…

…Where she met _him_.

' _I wonder where that charming prince is now,'_ she indeed wondered, just a little. It had really been nine years and by now they had both grown up into young adults. The kids they used to be were now nothing but a distant memory. Her eyes closed halfway and she scoffed.

' _Like he remembers me…'_

She walked into the store absentmindedly, still lost in her reminiscing. She made her way to the shelves that held the hot chocolate containers. She needed three at most, after all those kids and the orphanage loved that hot beverage to pieces. She had been volunteering at the orphanage in Hokkaido for two years now. At first she wasn't sure if she could take care of so many children, as she wasn't the best with kids.

But after a rough beginning (in which she didn't get along very well with the orphans) she eventually managed to win them over. Once she reached the shelves, she was shocked to see that there weren't any left, not a single container. Before she allowed herself to panic she decided to make her to the paying counter to ask for help.

"Excuse me," she called out to the owner of the shop. He was currently focusing on another person, but soon turned his attention to the tan haired women.

"Ah yes, hello Shiratoya-kun," he greeted while adjusting his glasses.

"A good morning to you, Ohdaka-san," she greeted back with a slight bow. She then proceeded to her problem. "Sorry, but I noticed that there aren't any hot chocolate containers left and I was wondering if you maybe have any in storage?" she pleaded hopefully.

The old man, Ohdaka gained a worried expression, "Ah right, for the little orphans correct?"

"Yes, they always expect me to bring them hot chocolate on Wednesdays so…" she paused before placing her hands together. "Might you have any left, at least just one container?"

Ohdaka's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm so sorry Shiratoya-kun, but I just sold my last container to a young man who came in a few minutes before you," he admitted.

"What, really?" she couldn't believe her ears.

He nodded, "Yes I'm terribly sorry. He just left now, he was the customer I was attending to just a moment ago. He buys hot chocolate on the daily so he got the last container."

Hakutoya didn't want to resort this but she had to. She looked at the bespectacled elderly man with determined eyes. "Do you know where he went?"

"Probably back to his house, unless he's going snowboarding or ice-skating, or skiing or…" he paused, thinking, "or maybe he's headed to Hakuren,"

At the name of the school, teal eyes widened, "Hakuren?"

"Yes that's right, you used to go there didn't you? Anyway, he's the coach of the soccer team there."

"The coach?" she repeated, "Do you maybe know what his name is?"

Ohdaka seemed to chuckle a bit, "Oh well, he's a man with many names and titles actually," he said, "but I suppose you'd call him…"

"Fubuki Shirou," she mouthed quietly as she ran down the street. Her classmate and crush back when she was still a junior high schooler. She couldn't believe after all this time she might see him again, more importantly ask him for the hot chocolate. She remembered that he always loved hot chocolate and would often drink it during recess. He'd also make the best hot chocolate too, something she took a liking too. It only made sense that he'd be the one to purchase the last container at Ohdaka's shop.

She made her way to Hakuren, in order to ask him for the hot chocolate, even if it meant that she might have to beg for it. No matter what, she had to get it, for the orphans. Still she didn't want to force him to give it to her but hopefully he would. After all, he was the kindest person she knew when they were still kids.

Wait, would he even remember her?

She never thought about that, after all she has changed considerably since they were children, physically wise. But she could just tell her who she was and explain her situation and it would all be good.

Right…?

Why was she so worried that he wouldn't remember her? He would, wouldn't he?

In her worried thoughts, she suddenly tripped and fell. She didn't even look at her surroundings when it all happened, when she lost her footing and landed on the road.

A car was coming, but she had sprained her leg when she fell and the slippery roads weren't helping her situation.

She panicked. What a cliché way to die, being hit by a speeding vehicle. When the car was only meters away from her, her heart skipped a beat and she nearly lost consciousness.

That is until he swooped in and saved her.

He was the man with many names and the prince of her dreams. He gazed into her teal eyes, his grey ones sparking with hope and causing her face to flush.

"Don't worry," The grey haired male smiled as he held the woman in his arms. "You're safe now…"

Was fate playing tricks on her again?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Second story has finally rolled in! This story is something I thought about a few months after I watched one of the Inazuma Ares no Tenbin trailers again and of course the first OVA that featured Shirou and Atsuya. I was literally fangirling by the time the title screen showed up!**

 **Anyway towards the end, a girl showed up with some dude (who I found out was her dad – shocker) talking about whatever happened in the dark room they were all in…*cough***

 **And once again, I asked myself "Who was that mysterious maiden?"**

 **Long story short, thanks to Google and YouTube (I watched the trailer** _ **again**_ **) I found out her name was Shiratoya Nae and that she's a student at Hakuren Jr.**

 **So after some thinking I paired them up. I hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Next Chapter: **_A Damsel in Cold Distress_

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
